Selu Oneshots Collection
by trapped-in-hunhan
Summary: 4. The Only Exception: Sehun tidak percaya cinta, tidak terkecuali mengenai cintanya sendiri untuk Luhan. [HUNHAN] [YAOI/BOYxBOY/BL] Rencananya mau dibikin kumpulan oneshot. Lihat aja deh ya /Jadi kok/
1. Chapter 1

**Oneshot**

 **.**

 **YOU BELONG WITH ME**

 **.**

Sehun menghabiskan dua minggu bersama Luhan.

Dua minggu yang membawanya pada kesimpulan, bahwa Luhan dan dirinya memang seharusnya ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Seharusnya.

.

Happy reading!

.

Dia melihat pria berjas itu berusaha menahan sang wanita yang menggunakan _dress_ manis, berusaha menghentikannya yang hendak pergi dengan amarah meluap.

"Hei, aku minta maaf, _okay_?" sang pria berambut coklat berhasil meraih tangan sang wanita berambut hitam panjang, membuat sang wanita berubah arah menghadap dirinya. "Tolong, jangan marah"

Malam itu cukup dingin. Angin malam yang sejuk berhembus beberapa kali, tetapi aura pertengkaran sang pria dan wanita seperti tidak membuat siapapun di sana merasa dingin.

Suasananya panas dan mencekam bagaikan neraka. Setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan, melihat sang pria berusaha untuk mendapatkan maaf dari sang wanita.

Sang wanita manis dengan _make-up_ tipis itu dengan kasar melepaskan jemari yang menggenggam lengannya. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak mendengar itu, Luhan!"

Dia mengepalkan tangannya, bukan karena akhirnya kedinginan. Dia hanya merasa terganggu dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. _Kalau begitu apa maumu?_

"Yang kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan!" wanita itu semakin meninggikan suaranya. Wajahnya juga semakin memerah. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan dirimu!"

 _Kenapa kau harus semarah itu?_

Luhan –sang pria– hanya bisa menatap sepasang mata yang berkilat marah itu dengan menyesal. "Aku tahu, aku akui aku salah. Maafkan aku. Kita sudahi dulu, ya?"

Wanita itu mendecih. "Aku muak mendengar kata maafmu."

 _Dan aku muak melihat wajahmu._

"Ta–"

"Terserahmu. Aku pergi" potong wanita itu sambil berlalu menjauh dari Luhan, yang hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah sambil melihat punggung kekasihnya yang semakin mengecil.

 _Ya, pergilah sejauh mungkin dari Xiao Lu._

Dia melihat Luhan yang kini berbalik, menghadap ke arahnya, dan Luhan melemparkan senyuman kecil untuknya –senyuman untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Luhan sendiri baik-baik saja dan apa yang baru saja dia lihat bukan apa-apa– setelah penampakan wanita itu tidak lagi terlihat. Dia menggaruk surai coklatnya. "Ugh, kurasa bukan sebuah perkenalan yang berjalan lancar?"

"Kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah, _hyung_ " suara datarnya dia keluarkan, gatal untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya sedari tadi. Keinginan untuk membela Luhan yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya itu sejujurnya kuat, sayang dia tahu dia tidak boleh ikut campur, maka dari itu dia diam saja. "Sangat disesalkan kekasihmu memiliki pendapat lain"

Luhan hanya tertawa kikuk. "Mungkin tidak sebenar itu, jika sampai dia marah"

Dia menghela napas. "Tapi sepertinya dia sering marah karena dirimu"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, terdengar memikirkan secara serius pernyataannya. "Mungkin karena usia kita berbeda cukup jauh, pemikiran kita berbeda" ucapnya memberi alasan, meski terdengar setengah ragu.

"Itu hanya beberapa tahun dari perbedaan usia kita, _hyung_ " balasnya datar dengan muka bosan. _Berhenti membelanya, Xiao Lu._

"Haaaahhh" Luhan mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya. "Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan makan malamnya saja, kuharap besok kami sudah seperti sedia kala"

Dia tidak membalas lagi, hanya mengikuti Luhan yang mulai berjalan, dia berjalan di samping Luhan. _Dan pasti kalian akan bertengkar lagi besoknya karena masalah yang sama, seperti siklus yang tidak ada akhirnya._

"Padahal kau susah payah datang menemuiku di tengah-tengah aktivitasmu yang padat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf kau harus melihat yang tadi, Sehun"

Dia –Sehun– tersenyum. Mengusak rambut Luhan dengan telapak tangannya yang besar –atau mungkin terlihat besar hanya karena Luhan secara keseluruhan lebih kecil darinya. "Tidak apa, _hyung_ , yang penting aku bisa bersamamu"

Luhan membalas senyuman Sehun. Mata rusa indah itu kini menyipit, menampilkan kerutan di ujungnya, tetapi tidak mengurangi keindahannya. "Aku juga senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sehun"

Sehun merangkul Luhan, dan mereka mulai membicarakan hal-hal lainnya. Apapun, selain mengenai kekasih Luhan, yang tidak ingin Sehun dengar sama sekali.

* * *

Malam ini Sehun berada di kamar hotel mewah tempat dia menginap selama di Tiongkok. Suara lagu barat mengalun dari telepon genggamnya yang berada di sampingnya.

Dia beristirahat setelah puas menjalani hari ini dengan menyenangkan. Senyum mau tidak mau terbentuk dari bibirnya jika mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian-kejadian hari ini. Mungkin tepatnya tiga hari ini, selama dia berada di Tiongkok.

Sudah tiga hari dia berada di sini. Tiga hari dilaluinya bersama Luhan. Bersama, mereka berdua mengunjungi banyak tempat dan melakukan banyak hal seru meskipun mereka harus melakukannya dengan penyamaran ekstra dan sangat berhati-hati agar tidak tertangkap kamera.

Tiga hari penuh dengan kebahagiaan –minus ketika si rusa berpikir membawa kekasihnya di hari pertama mereka bertemu adalah hal yang akan membuat Sehun bahagia, dan, jangan lupa bagaimana pertemuan itu tidak berakhir dengan baik.

Keheningan menyambut sejenak karena lagu barat yang tadi dimainkan sudah berhenti. Lagu berikutnya kemudian terputar.

Lagu yang Sehun sangat hapal sekali. Lagu solonya yang pertama, Go.

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamar hotelnya yang didesain dengan indah. Dia kembali mengingat momen di saat dirinya memperdengarkan lagu ini ke Luhan –Luhan adalah yang pertama.

Luhan memberikan pujian kepada Sehun. Dia bilang dia menyukainya, dan Sehun hanya tersenyum saat itu. Dia tahu Luhan akan menyukainya karena selera musik mereka sama.

Sehun bahkan mengerahkan segala fokusnya untuk membantu proses pembuatannya dan dia berusaha keras untuk bisa ikut menulis liriknya. Dia bersemangat sekali karena dia akhirnya bisa membuat lagu seperti impiannya dengan Luhan. Impian mereka berdua sejak mereka masih berstatus _trainee_ ; membuat lagu sesuai dengan selera mereka berdua.

Pria kelahiran 1994 itu ingat, mereka berdua, yang merasa bisa memanfaatkan SM yang juga berusaha memanfaatkan kedekatan mereka untuk menjadi asupan para penggemar, berpikir untuk mengajukan ide sub-unit kepada SM nanti ketika EXO sudah besar. Mereka akan membuat lagu-lagu yang mereka sukai.

Meskipun sub-unit itu tidak terwujud sepenuhnya, Sehun merasa senang karena impian mereka untuk membuat lagu yang mereka gemari terwujud dengan caranya sendiri-sendiri.

Mengingat tentang impian bersama Luhan, senyuman Sehun yang tadi terbentuk secara natural menghilang perlahan-lahan. Pria yang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dengan bahu yang lebar dan proporsi tubuh yang indah itu lalu teringat dengan satu impian, yang masih berhubungan dengan Luhan, yang belum terwujud sampai sekarang.

Sehun bahkan tidak yakin dia bisa mewujudkannya dengan keadaan yang sekarang ini.

Menghela napas, Sehun mengambil telepon genggamnya, yang langsung menampilkan wajah pemilik hatinya ketika dihidupkan kembali layarnya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tanyanya pada orang yang menjadi _wallpaper_ telepon genggamnya itu. "Apakah kau benar-benar bahagia bersama dengannya?"

Iris mata yang biasanya tajam itu kini menampilkan kesedihan, keraguan, dan keputusasaan. "Aku lebih lama mengenalmu. Kita berlatih bersama. Kita debut bersama. Kita pernah tinggal di _dorm_ yang sama. Aku tahu cerita-cerita tentangmu yang dia tidak tahu"

"Apakah dia mengajakmu membeli _americano_? Atau _bubble tea_? Apakah dia memiliki selera musik yang sama dengan kita?"

"Apakah... dia mencintaimu sebesar aku mencintaimu, Xiao Lu?"

Dia merasa sakit hanya dengan mengingat impiannya untuk bisa berbahagia, berdua, menjalani hidup sampai akhir hayatnya bersama pujaan hatinya, Luhan.

Impian yang harus dia kubur dalam-dalam.

* * *

Sehun ingat di malam ke lima dia berada di Tiongkok, dia bermimpi mengenai Luhan. Tidak mengejutkan, seharusnya, karena Luhan sudah berada di mimpinya sejak sebelum hari-hari mendekati debut. Hari-hari ketika dia sadar dan mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia menyukai Luhan.

Namun, mimpi kali ini berbeda. Mimpi kali ini mengejutkan Sehun karena kehadiran seseorang yang sudah lama tanpa sadar mengganggu kebahagiaan Sehun.

Di mimpi itu, pria itu menggunakan kaos santai yang dulu sering dia kenakan semasa SMA. Dia duduk di bangku penonton, di depannya terpampang lapangan hijau dengan dua buah gawang di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Matahari bersinar terang. Di lapangan sepak bola itu ada beberapa anak dengan seragam olahraga, sedang bermain dengan penuh semangat. Tawa, teriakan, dan umpatan mereka terdengar jelas sampai di bangku penonton tempat Sehun duduk.

Sehun sempat hendak bertanya kenapa dia berada di sini sebelum mata hitamnya melihat Luhan berada di antara anak-anak itu. Dengan senyuman manisnya, pemilik iris indah seperti rusa itu mengoper bola kepada salah satu rekan satu timnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat _apple hair_ Luhan yang membuatnya semakin manis seperti senyuman pria rusa itu. Senyum Sehun semakin lebar melihat pipi Luhan yang memerah karena terbakar matahari maupun semangatnya sendiri.

 _Luhan benar-benar manis_.

Mungkin, jika ditanya kenapa Sehun mencintai Luhan, Sehun bisa menjawab karena Luhan manis sebagai alasan.

Sejujurnya saja, pria asli Korea Selatan itu tidak mengerti kenapa dia mencintai Luhan.

Di hari-hari menjelang debut mereka, Sehun hanya sadar bahwa yang dia rasakan kepada Luhan adalah cinta. Rasa hangat dan nyaman ketika bersama Luhan, keinginan untuk terus bersamanya dan melihat senyumnya, rasa tidak suka ketika anggota grup EXO lain dekat dengan Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa menafsirkannya sebagai cinta, tetapi tidak bisa melihat alasan kenapa dia bisa memilikinya, kenapa harus Luhan, dan kapan tepatnya dia mulai mencintai pria berdarah Tiongkok itu.

Rasa itu hanya semakin menguat sampai Sehun merasa harus mengerti sebenarnya apa yang dia rasakan.

"GOLLLLL!"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, yang sudah dia lakukan sedari tadi selama memandangi Luhan, karena mendengar teriakan kompak beberapa orang. Dia bisa melihat Luhan tersenyum, jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa grupnya baru saja berhasil membobol gawang lawan.

Sehun ikut tersenyum lebar dengan perasaan ikut berbahagia yang membuncah. Sesungguhnya sampai dia hendak berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan. Namun, dia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Perasaan ikut berbahagianya pun lenyap, menguap entah ke mana.

Ini semua karena Sehun mendapati pandangan mata penuh cinta dan harap Luhan yang terpantul di kedua iris rusanya.

Pandangan mata, yang Sehun rela menukar apapun yang dimilikinya untuk mendapatkan pandangan mata itu, itu bukan untuknya.

Sehun menelusuri arah pandangan mata itu. Pandangan itu jatuh ke gerombolan wanita dengan rok mini, membawa pom-pom, dan sedang berteriak dengan suara melengking mereka. Kelompok pemandu sorak yang sepertinya sedang berlatih.

Senyuman lenyap dari wajah Sehun. Sehun bahkan tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang terbentuk pada wajahnya.

Di sana, di antara wanita-wanita pemandu sorak itu, ada sosok wanita itu dengan rambutnya yang diikat tinggi.

Luhan melihat wanita itu dengan senyuman memuja, sedangkan wanita itu asyik memberi arahan dan aba-aba kepada yang lainnya.

Dan di bangku penonton, ada Oh Sehun yang melihat Luhan. Ada Oh Sehun yang bertanya-tanya kapan Luhan akan melihatnya sama seperti ketika dia melihat wanita itu sekarang ini.

Sehun ingat dia terbangun dengan perasaan sesak sampai dia meneteskan air mata. Sehun ingat dia mencoba bernapas, tetapi yang keluar hanyalah hembusan terengah-engah.

Mimpi itu benar-benar membuat suasana hatinya memburuk sampai dia tidak bersemangat menjalani hari keenamnya bersama Luhan. Sehun merasa bersalah karena Luhan terus berusaha memperbaiki _mood_ nya.

Kendati demikian, Sehun tetap tidak bisa berhenti bertanya kepada Sang Pencipta kapan Luhan akan mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Luhan.

Itu membuatnya sakit dan akhirnya dia memutuskan kembali ke hotel, menyudahi acaranya bersama Luhan yang sebenarnya sudah direncanakan untuk berlangsung lebih lama.

Pemilik mata rusa itu khawatir, tetapi, Sehun tidak merasa senang.

Karena Sehun tahu sekhawatir apapun Luhan pada Sehun, perasaan mereka tidaklah sama.

* * *

Sebagian besar penduduk Tiongkok mestinya sudah terlelap sekarang ini. Mungkin hanya yang terkena insomnia, yang masih memiliki pekerjaan menumpuk yang harus diselesaikan, atau yang memang bekerja selarut ini, yang masih terjaga.

Mereka-mereka itu ditemani oleh dua anak manusia yang kini berada di taman kecil, tempat anak-anak biasa bermain dan beberapa orang ber _jogging_ di sore hari. Dua insan ini tidak terkena gangguan pola tidur, pun tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Mereka hanya sedang berbincang dengan seru.

Tepatnya lagi, salah satu di antara mereka hanya tersenyum senang melihat yang lain berceloteh dengan berapi-api, menceritakan rangkaian syuting yang dia lakukan hari ini. Sesekali sang pendengar yang lebih muda ini akan menyela, memberikan komentar, atau hanya menggoda yang lebih tua.

Sehun, sang pendengar, tertawa ketika Luhan baru saja menceritakan adegan lucu di mana grup lawan Luhan di Keep Running melakukan kesalahan yang menghibur. Luhan ikut tertawa, baik karena mengingat kejadian itu sendiri atau karena berhasil membuat Sehun tertawa.

Hati Sehun menghangat mendengar melodi indah yang paling dia sukai. Melodi tawa dari pujaan hatinya.

Matanya menatap si pemilik hati dengan penuh cinta.

 _Seharusnya seperti ini_ , batin Sehun masih menatap Luhan, _Seharusnya kau selalu tertawa seperti ini. Aku menyukainya Xiao Lu. Sangat menyukainya_

Yang ditatap akhirnya sadar pendengarnya sudah berhenti tertawa. Sayang, yang ditatap hanya menangkap garis pandang dan senyumannya, tidak dengan perasaannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar usai tertawa bermaksud membalas Sehun yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau berkali-kali lipat lebih memesona jika kau tertawa, _hyung_ " Sehun bertutur jujur. "Kalau kata Lufan, senyummu bisa menjadi terang di dunia yang gelap ini"

Luhan kembali tertawa. Tertawa geli karena ucapan Sehun. Dia tidak pernah mendengar ada penggemarnya yang beranggapan bahwa dia dapat menerangi seluruh dunia dengan senyumannya. "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Hei, aku setuju dengan mereka!" meskipun ikut tertawa bersama Luhan, Sehun benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Sehun hanya berharap Luhan percaya bahwa dia memiliki senyum dan tawa yang menawan.

Tawa keduanya akhirnya berhenti. Namun, mereka masih saling bertukar pandangan.

"Terima kasih, Sehun" akhirnya Luhan memecah keheningan. "Aku benar-benar merasa baik sekarang"

Pria berdarah Korea itu tersenyum, ikut senang karena Luhan sudah tidak bersedih lagi. Namun, di dalam hati Sehun merasa kesal jika mengingat seseorang yang tadinya sudah berani membuat Luhan bersedih.

Baru beberapa hari Luhan dan kekasihnya akhirnya berdamai, hari ini mereka harus bertengkar lagi. Sang wanita dan juga kedua orangtuanya menuntut Luhan untuk menjadi apa yang keluarga itu inginkan. Calon menantu yang memenuhi kriteria pria baik-baik yang sudah lazim menjadi standar seorang pria di Tiongkok.

Jangankan Luhan, Sehun saja tidak mengerti. Apakah memperlakukan anaknya dengan baik, mencintainya sepenuh hati, dan berusaha membahagiakannya tidak cukup? Apakah Luhan benar-benar harus memenuhi kriteria pria baik-baik yang kuno dan seharusnya sudah tidak relevan lagi itu?

Sehun juga hanya tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya Luhan lakukan dengan memegang erat hubungan tidak sehat seperti itu?

Apakah Luhan mencintai wanita itu sebesar itu sampai dia tidak apa senantiasa merasa sakit?

Sehun tahu apa jawabannya, tetapi dia tidak mau memikirkannya.

Dia hanya ingin menggenggam tangan Luhan, mengajaknya berjalan-jalan sekedar menikmati malam berdua.

Dan itulah yang Sehun lakukan.

Sehun hanya ingin Luhan bahagia lebih lama sebelum pria yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya harus menghadapi kekasihnya lagi.

* * *

Orang-orang berkata, bahwa level tertinggi sebuah cinta adalah merelakan dia berbahagia bersama dengan orang lainnya.

Sehun terkadang merasa bahwa dia sudah mencapai level itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka hanya tinggal 3 hari kita bersama..."

Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang –entah mengapa– menunduk, mengaduk-ngaduk Americanonya.

"...tetapi kau sibuk dan aku juga. Kita tidak bisa selalu bersenang-senang bersama kan, ya?"

Sehun bisa merasakan kedua tangannya yang mengepal di bawah meja tempat mereka berdua sedang menyeduh kopi hangat mereka.

"Kau masih ingat masa-masa trainee kita, Sehun?"

Sehun tetap diam. Dia mengerti Luhan tidak benar-benar bertanya kepadanya.

"Waktu malam hari aku bersedih karena komentar-komentar orang yang mengatakan EXO adalah kegagalan terbesar SM dan aku pergi ke kamarmu..."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. _Tentu saja aku ingat, Xiao Lu. Aku tidak pernah melupakan satu waktu pun ketika aku bersamamu._ "Kau tidak hanya _bersedih_ , _hyung_ , kau nyaris menangis"

Luhan mendongak hanya untuk menunjukkan wajah geramnya yang manis kepada Sehun. "Aish, iya-iya, pokoknya waktu itu"

Terkekeh, Sehun memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara menggoda Luhan dan membiarkan pria rusa itu melanjutkan apa yang hendak dia katakan. "Hm, lalu?"

"Lalu kau menghiburku"

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum tulus membalas senyuman hangat Luhan yang memancarkan rasa terima kasih. "Lalu sejak saat itu pun kau selalu menghiburku, Sehun. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku selalu bisa tertawa lepas dan puas jika bersamamu, aku..."

Perasaan Sehun bergejolak, apalagi melihat Luhan seperti hendak menangis. _Jangan menangis, Xiao Lu._ "Kenapa kau menjadi melankolis seperti ini?"

Luhan tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya mengering karena Sehun yang mengacaukan suasana yang sudah terbentuk. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Tidak bisa membaca suasana"

Sehun hanya melemparkan tawa kecil.

Menutupi jantungnya yang tidak beraturan tanpa terkendali.

 _Jangan menangis, Xiao Lu, atau aku akan mengungkapkan perasaan yang kusimpan rapat-rapat ini kepadamu._

Orang-orang berkata, bahwa level tertinggi sebuah cinta adalah merelakan dia berbahagia bersama dengan orang lainnya.

Sehun terkadang merasa bahwa dia sudah mencapai level itu.

Namun, jika Luhan mengatakan dia merasa bahagia bersama dengan Sehun seperti ini, Sehun takut dia akan menjadi egois dan memaksa Luhan untuk bersamanya.

Sehun tahu, bahwa tempat Luhan adalah berada di sampingnya. Sehun mengerti Luhan, Sehun tidak akan menyakiti Luhan.

Namun, Sehun juga tahu bahwa tempatnya sebagai orang yang mengerti Luhan adalah menghargai keputusan Luhan dan menunggu sampai Luhan membalas perasaannya.

* * *

"Ini hari terakhir dan aku bahkan tidak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara..."

Sehun menggenggam kedua bahu di depannya dengan lembut. "Apa kau tahu sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu, _hyung_?"

Luhan mendengus geli. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahan denganmu, Sehun"

"Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang bahagia bersama denganku" balas Sehun menggoda.

Luhan tertawa, melodi terindah yang ingin Sehun dengar sebelum berpisah dengan Luhan lagi. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan _maknae_ "

"Lagipula, sudahlah, aku tidak ingin kau kerepotan jika kita ketahuan. Bandara adalah tempat terawan, apalagi kau jarang berpergian"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi ini hari terakhir... dan aku tidak tahu kapan kita bisa bertemu, menghabiskan waktu seperti ini lagi"

Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan. "Kita pasti bisa"

"Mungkin. Tapi dengan jadwal kita yang padat–" Luhan menghela napas. "–pasti akan terjadi sangat lama"

Sebelum Sehun sempat membalas, Luhan dengan cepat menambahkan dengan nada menggerutu. "Kenapa kau seperti mudah sekali menghadapi perpisahan ini?"

 _Karena jika kau memintaku tinggal, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk tinggal._

 _Karena jika kau menangis sebelum aku pergi, aku akan membiarkan pesawatku lepas landas tanpa diriku._

 _Dan itu tidak masalah, Xiao Lu._

 _Kalau saja kau siap menerimaku tidak hanya sebagai sesosok sahabat baik, tidak hanya sebagai seorang adik, tetapi juga sebagai sosok yang kau cintai untuk ditempatkan di hatimu._

 _Jadi jangan menangis. Jangan memintaku tinggal. Jika kau nanti hanya akan menghapus keberadaanku untuknya._

Sehun menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari bahu Luhan dan tersenyum kecil. "Karena aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi dan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bersama lagi"

"Dan saat itu tiba–" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. "–pastikan kau sudah mengerti perasaanmu dan sudah bulat dengan segala keputusanmu"

 _Karena aku akan memperjuangkanmu jika kau membiarkanku. Dan aku akan mundur perlahan jika kau memang memutuskan untuk berbahagia bersama wanita itu._

Sehun kemudian memeluk Luhan. "Kau harus mengerti dengan siapa kau ingin berbahagia dan dengannya lah kau seharusnya bersama menghabiskan sisa hidupmu"

Melepas pelukannya dari Luhan yang ternyata masih terdiam dengan pandangan mengawang entah kemana, Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan pelan. "Terima kasih untuk dua minggu ini, _hyung_. Aku benar-benar bersenang-senang"

Luhan, tampaknya sudah melupakan –atau mengesampingkan– apa yang tadi dia pikirkan, tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga. Terima kasih, Sehun. Aku tidak sabar untuk waktu itu tiba"

"Aku juga tidak sabar, _hyung_ "

Ketukan terdengar. Pastinya dari petugas hotel untuk memberitahukan Sehun bahwa kendaraan pribadi hotel yang dia pesan untuk mengantarnya ke bandara sudah siap.

"Hhh, kurasa memang ini ya?" Luhan menyerahkan koper mini Sehun yang sedari tadi dia mainkan pegangannya kembali kepada Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya, sebelum kembali mendekap Luhan dalam pelukannya. " _Saranghae_ , _hyung_ "

 _Berbeda dari apa yang akan kau jawab nanti._

" _Nado_ " Luhan membalas pelukannya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Memakai masker dan kacamatanya. Dia lalu meraih genggaman kopernya dan berjalan ke arah pintu diikuti dengan Luhan di sampingnya. "Baiklah, aku pergi"

"Semoga kau selamat sampai di Korea" Luhan menggenggam erat tangannya, melihat Sehun yang membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dan menampilkan seorang petugas berpakaian rapi menunduk untuk memberi mereka salam. "Ah, aku benar-benar benci ini..."

Sehun tersenyum meski Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya. "Sampai jumpa, _hyung_ "

 _Sampai jumpa lagi Xiao Lu, sampai saat penentuan itu tiba..._

 **End.**

* * *

Ini ditulis tahun lalu. Saya _post_ sekarang karena takut menghilang seperti calon-calon _update_ an lainnya.

Lama tidak buka ffnet, tebak siapa yang kehilangan seluruh _draft_ -nya? Iya, saya. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Berikut adalah pesan dari tahun kemarin, tetapi saya rasa masih relevan untuk disampaikan.

Saya tidak bisa bilang hidup ini indah, atau menjamin kalian akan bahagia. Tetapi kalau kalian mau menolong saya, kalian yang mengalami depresi, tolong kalahkan si jahat itu. Jangan sampai kalah darinya, karena itu tujuannya, dan saya benci dia. Saya sedih sekali dua kali kehilangan sosok berharga yang sudah menemani masa pertumbuhan saya. Chester Bennington dari Linkin Park dan Kim Jonghyun dari SHINee. Kalian sudah berjuang, terima kasih sudah menemani pertumbuhan saya.

Saya lihat ada MV Holland - Neverland di _home_ YouTube, dan ternyata isinya tentang sesuatu yang almarhum Jonghyun pernah dukung -bahwa orang-orang LGBT adalah manusia biasa yang kalau tidak mau mendukung ya diamkan saja jangan didiskriminasi, disiksa, dll. Maka itu, saya sebenarnya tidak bermaksud memasukkan pesan ini di oneshot ini, tetapi saya rasa saya harus menyampaikan kepada kalian; bahwa kalian layak untuk hidup.

Kalian boleh dianggap mengecewakan. Kalian boleh tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan orang-orang. Tetapi selama kalian bukan pemerkosa, bukan pelaku pelecehan seksual, bukan pedofil, bukan koruptor, bukan orang yang membenci orang lain karena suku/agama/ras/gender saya akan menjadi satu dari sekian banyak yang menyatakan dengan lantang bahwa kalian layak untuk hidup.

.

Oh, saya nulis ini tidak bermaksud menyambungkan dengan pacar Luhan yang sekarang. Meskipun sebenarnya di awal-awal keluar berita mereka pacaran sudah dengar desas-desus pacar Luhan kurang disukai masyarakat Tiongkok. Dan C-/I-Lufans juga biasanya fokus ngomongin Luhan aja kalau ada momen mereka berdua atau dengan kata lain mengabaikan si cewek.

Tapi intinya, saya nulis bukan buat mengatakan bahwa Luhan yang asli tidak bahagia dengan si Xiao Tong yada yada. Bahagia atau tidak juga kita tidak tahu, kan. Jadi ngapain. Tidak terus membuat mereka putus juga kan.

Meskipun saya tipe orang yang suka melihat _beloved people_ jadian sama _beloved people_ , atau kalau boleh jujur, selevel, (Macam YoonA-Seunggi dulu saya dukung banget. Jiyong-Mizuhara Kiko/Jiyong-Nana Komatsu juga ngga ada masalah sama sekali meskipun pas itu Jiyong bias nomor satu saya dan sebenernya saya nge- _ship_ Daragon. Karena ya itu, _couple-couple_ ini sama-sama terkenal, sama-sama banyak disukai orang.), saya sadar dan menghargai karena dia adalah pilihan Luhan.

.

Inspirasi utama cerita dari You Belong with Me - Taylor Swift.

Because I believe the Wind belongs to the Deer, and vice versa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oneshot**

 **.**

 **BOYFRIEND**

 **.**

Sehun tahu Luhan sudah tidak sanggup dengan kekasihnya.

Maka dari itu, Sehun menawarkan dirinya sebagai penggantinya.

.

Happy reading!

.

Kantin. Jam istirahat.

Sehun mengeluarkan senyuman kecil tampannya ketika melihat di seberang sana Luhan sedang memasang senyum apresiatif karena sepertinya kekasihnya, Yifan, sudah mulai acara mari-memuji-memuja-menggoda-Luhan yang dia adakan setiap jam makan siang.

Lihat mata rusa itu.

Lihat bibir itu.

Lihat bulu mata yang lentik itu.

Lihat tangannya.

Lihat–

"Berhenti memakan Luhan dari kejauhan dan mulailah memasukkan apapun yang kau beli itu ke dalam mulutmu, Hun"

Sehun melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan –yang terlihat lebih lezat daripada makanan yang sudah terlanjur mendingin di depannya– untuk mengalihkan fokusnya pada Chanyeol yang duduk setelah pemilik telinga unik itu meletakkan nampannya yang penuh berisi _fast food_.

"Aku tidak menyukai si _angry bird_ "

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Luhan yang melakukannya"

"Aku rasa Luhan membutuhkan kekasih baru"

"Yap, _rasa_. Itu hanya perasaanmu"

Sehun memutar bola mata malas. Dengan kedua tangannya, dia mengarahkan kepala Chanyeol agar dia juga bisa melihat Luhan yang kentara sekali langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari arah Chanyeol dan Sehun ke arah kekasihnya sendiri –yang masih belum berhenti bicara.

Dalam hitungan detik Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan serius. Membuat si kulit pucat tersenyum miring. "Katakan itu hanya perasaanku, Yeol"

" _Holy shit_ , Sehun" ucap Chanyeol terperangah.

Mengangguk, Sehun mengangkat bahunya santai. "Sekarang kau tahu, kan?"

"Ini tidak mungkin!"

Sehun mulai merasa gatal ingin menjambak Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak suportif. "Kau ingin bukti a–"

"Aku sudah punya Baekhyun! Katakan pada Luhan aku menolaknya meskipun mata rusanya melihatku diam-diam!"

Sehun merasa dia harus mengganti sahabatnya dengan seseorang yang lebih suportif. Ya.

* * *

Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol, suka sekali menggoda Sehun menggunakan obsesi sang kulit pucat kepada Luhan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa ini bukan obsesi. Apakah kau dan otak kacangmu tahu apa itu definisi obsesi, Byun Baek?"

Baekhyun dengan dramatis menyibak rambutnya –yang sangat pendek sehingga dia berakhir menyibak udara di sekitar bahunya. "Pertama, Park Baekhyun untukmu, muka datar"

Sehun heran kenapa Chanyeol bisa betah sekali menjalin hubungan dengan bebek di depannya yang benar-benar ingin Sehun ikat mulutnya.

Sebelum Sehun bisa membalas, Baekhyun lebih dahulu melanjutkan perkataannya yang sejujurnya sama sekali tidak ingin Sehun dengar. "Kedua, kalau tidak obsesi, apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan obsesimu kepada Luhan?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Sehun berdecak tidak sabar. "Apapun selain obsesi, bodoh"

"Kau melihatnya seakan kau adalah serigala dan dia adalah rusa mangsa–"

Hei! Sehun senang dengan ide itu! Dia nyaris melompat dari kursinya membayangkan betapa manis, lucu, _cute_ , _fluffy_ , _soft_ Luhan dalam kostum bambi.

"–Lihat! Kau pasti memikirkannya!"

Tersadar, Sehun berusaha keras mengembalikan kedataran wajahnya.

"–Sudahlah! Wajahmu menunjukkannya! Kau selalu memikirkannya. Setiap kata mengingatkanmu akan Luhan. Bahkan mungkin kata sampah!"

Sehun memutar bola mata malas mendengar yang satu ini. _Yang akan aku pikirkan ketika mendengar kata 'sampah' adalah dirimu, Byun_.

" _Well_ , maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan seseorang semenawan Luhan" ucap Sehun final.

Merasa sebal Sehun tidak memakan pancingannya untuk marah supaya dia bisa menertawakan sifat Sehun yang kekanakan, Baekhyun pura-pura santai ketika menyatakan "Kau positif mengidap kecanduan Luhan, Hun. Kau akan dikeluarkan sekolah karena terkena kecanduan terlarang"

Di saat-saat seperti ini Sehun mengerti kenapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa menjalin hubungan selama bertahun-tahun.

* * *

"Ini"

Melemparkan senyuman mautnya, Sehun memandang dengan intens lelaki yang sedang mengambil buku yang dia ambilkan karena sang lelaki tidak sanggup menggapainya.

 _Dengan senyuman maut ini dia pasti bertekuk lu_ _–_

Dengan senyuman sejuta watt yang menyilaukan mata sipit Sehun, sang lelaki mengucapkan. "Terima kasih, Sehun"

 _Damn_ _, aku kalah!_ Sehun merasa ingin langsung menyambar bibir itu. Dia berjanji akan memberikan ciuman terbaik yang tidak mungkin pernah Luhan dapatkan sebelumnya –meskipun bibir Sehun masih virgin dia sudah berlatih selama seminggu dengan boneka bambinya yang dia beri nama Lulu.

Masih ingin mencoba, Sehun tanpa menggaruk kepala –dia tidak ingin memberi kesan kepada Luhan bahwa dia memiliki kutu rambut– melemparkan senyuman termautnya –yang kata Baekhyun secara literal mengundang malaikat maut karena kau jadi ingin memuntahkan isi perutmu, sialan memang Baekhyun. "Apakah kau sepulang sekolah ini ada acara?"

"Eh?" Sehun menari-nari di dalam hati karena dia berhasil membuat Luhan merona dan salah tingkah. "Ti–Tidak juga sih..."

"Bagus!" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, tarian di dalam hatinya semakin intens sampai membuat _inner_ Sehun merasa lelah. Salahkan wajah Luhan yang semakin coret–manis–coret merah dan lirikannya kepada pertautan tangan mereka. "Kalau begitu temani aku minum _bubble tea_ di toko langgananku, ya. Hari ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkencan, jadi aku sendirian"

 _Kalau dia mengatakan 'ya' berarti aku benar bahwa dia menyukaiku. Jika yang lain itu berarti aku salah._

"Ah...itu..."

 _ASDFGHJKL! YANG BARUSAN DIANGGAP TIDAK ADA!_

Senyuman Sehun semakin lebar. "Bukankah Yifan ada jadwal basket sepulang sekolah? Kau biasanya menunggu di kelas saja kan? Kita bisa pergi saat itu"

 _Ayolah, aku tidak mungkin salah kan? Kau menyukaiku 'kan?_

"Eh..."

 _Sekali lagi, sekali lagi! Benar-benar sekali lagi!_

"Ya?" memiringkan kepalanya dan memberikan _pout_ nya –yang pasti akan membuat Baekhyun benar-benar memuntahkan isi perutnya dan Chanyeol menjadi panik tidak terkira–, Sehun berusaha membuat Luhan mengatakan 'Ya _'_.

 _YA? YA? YA?_

"Ba–Baiklah"

 _ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN 'YA'! WOO-HOO!_

Selelah apapun _inner_ Sehun, toh dia masih bisa melompat-lompat kegirangan di dalam hati Sehun. " _Okay_. Aku tunggu di depan sekolah~"

Setelah melambaikan tangan kepada Luhan yang mematung, Sehun berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan senyuman tipis yang membuat baik siswa maupun siswi berbisik-bisik terpesona.

Sehun sengaja melirik ke arah mereka dan menebarkan senyuman mautnya. Membuat wajah mereka menjadi kepiting rebus –dan beberapa dengan dramatisnya mengipasi diri seolah lupa ini musim gugur dan koridor terasa dingin.

Puas, Sehun meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang masih terpesona dengan keberadaannya.

 _Hell yeah, I'm a precious motherfucking prince_.

Sedangkan jauh di belakang sana, Luhan masih terdiam sembari memandang punggung Sehun yang sudah menghilang.

"Kenapa dia bisa tahu jadwal latihan basket Kris? Jangan-jangan–" Luhan meneguk ludahnya. "–dia menyukai Kris?"

Oh, malangnya Sehun! Bahkan yang disukai olehnya mirip dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun!

* * *

"Jadi benar Luhan lagi-lagi membicarakan tentang Sehun?"

Sehun nyaris memaksa masuk dan berteriak 'OH TUHAN AKU TAHU AKU BENAR! SEORANG SEHUN TIDAK PERNAH SALAH', tetapi dia mengurungkannya karena dia tahu dia harus mendengarkan lebih lanjut apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan dengan seseorang ini.

Menerobos masuk atau masuk baik-baik dan meminta izin mendengar apa yang Baekhyun dan seseorang ini bicarakan hanya akan membuat Sehun kehilangan kesempatan mendapat informasi berharga karena Byun– _satan_ –Baekhyun tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang yang memesona seperti Sehun bahagia karena pasti si bebek ber _eyeliner_ itu iri dengan Sehun dan kilauannya.

Sehun tidak sadar jika dia mirip dengan Baekhyun dalam beberapa hal.

"Ya"

Sehun tahu suara ini! Suara Yixing! Teman satu kamar Luhan di asrama mereka!

" _Damn_ , kenapa harus Sehun?!" Baekhyun terdengar frustasi. "Dia memiliki Yifan! Yifan yang bak supermodel, pintar, kaya raya, jago olahraga, dan oh astaga, Sehun yang super narsis dan menyebalkan dengan muka datarnya itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Yifan!"

Di sisi lain, Sehun sedang berusaha menahan diri dan mengutuk Baekhyun dengan segala sumpah serapah karena apa-apaan Baekhyun itu?!

"Jangankan kau" Yixing terdengar membagi sentimen yang sama dengan Baekhyun. "Aku juga lelah melihatnya curi-curi pandang ke arah Sehun dan jika dia tidak sedang melakukannya dia sedang memikirkan si wajah aku-tidak-tertarik-dengan-kehidupan itu!"

Oke, mungkin Sehun perlu menendang dua orang hari ini. Apa-apaan si _unicorn_ itu?!

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak Sehun membuatnya tertawa. Alasan Luhan menyukai Sehun adalah karena Sehun membuatnya tertawa. Yifan memang sempurna, tetapi dia tidak membuat Luhan bahagia"

Hening. Bahkan Sehun juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa di dalam hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak dan wajahnya memerah sendiri mendengar bahwa Luhan menyukainya karena Sehun membuatnya bahagia.

Apakah ini tidak seperti kisah-kisah romantis di fiksi-fiksi? Ya ampun, Sehun juga bahagia karena Luhan.

" _Okay_ , yang itu cukup mengejutkan" sepertinya bibir Baekhyun telah pulih kembali dari keterkejutan dan menemukan kembali sifat aslinya.

"Ya, siapa yang sangka? Peristiwa di mana Sehun terpeleset ketika dia memaksa menggendong Luhan karena kaki Luhan terkilir dan mereka malah tercebur di kubangan lumpur, yang seperti itu akhirnya membuat Luhan beralih dari seorang seperti Yifan ke Sehun. Siapa saja pasti tidak menyangka"

Meskipun Baekhyun yang tertawa terbahak dan Yixing yang mengatakan 'Aku serius!' tidak melihatnya, Sehun ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

* * *

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan melihat seseorang, yang paling ingin dia lenyapkan dari sisi Luhan, kini berdiri di depan lokernya –sebuah tanda yang sangat jelas jika laki-laki tinggi itu sedang menunggunya.

Sedikit menaikkan dagu dan membusungkan dada supaya terlihat tidak kalah keren dari si laki-laki tinggi, Sehun menuju ke arah lokernya. "Bisa minggir?"

Melihat ketidaksukaan yang terpancar dari kedua iris laki-laki tinggi di depannya, Sehun membalas dengan percikan yang sama. Tanda bahwa dia mengatakan "Perasaan kita sama, tahu!"

Sama-sama menyukai Luhan. Sama-sama tidak menyukai satu sama lain.

Dan sekarang sama-sama menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekeliling mereka yang ingin melihat ledakan visual tanpa tahu bahwa ada kemungkinan untuk terjadi ledakan yang sebenarnya dari dua sosok tampan yang berhadap-hadapan ini.

"Hannie, ah, Luhan bilang kau mengajaknya minum _bubble tea_ beberapa hari lalu?"

Dahi Sehun berkedut karena sebal. Dia tidak seperti salah mengucapkan nama. Sehun yakin dia sengaja menyebutkan _petname_ nya ke Luhan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia lebih dekat dengan Luhan daripada Sehun. Maaf saja! Sehun juga punya sebutan Lulu –meskipun baru diterapkan di boneka bambi yang dia anggap Luhan. "Ya. Lalu?"

"Terima kasih telah menemani Luhan selama dia menunggu **ku** selesai latihan basket"

Memberikan senyuman tipisnya, Sehun membalas penekanan Yifan pada kata '-ku'. "Ya, tidak masalah. Toh **kami** menghabiskan waktu dengan baik dan menyenangkan"

 _HA! Makan itu! 'Aku' dan 'Kami'. Kau sendiri dan aku dengan Luhan!_

Tangan Yifan yang mengepal tidak luput dari pandangan Sehun. Meskipun Sehun tahu dia akan menjadi bubur jika harus beradu fisik dengan Yifan, Sehun tidak takut.

Sehun adalah pria berprinsip. Prinsipnya adalah tidak akan menunjukkan dia takut di depan orang yang –sayang sekali– berhasil mendapatkan Luhan _nya_ terlebih dahulu.

"Tetapi, Sehun, aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau tidak pergi berdua saja dengan **kekasihku** " membalas senyuman tipis Sehun, Yifan mengeluarkan _smirk_ yang bisa membuat siapapun terbujur kaku saking silaunya. Sehun merasa tahu apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tentang makna senyuman maut bagi orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya.

"Tenang saja, Yifan, aku tidak berusaha menjadi selingkuhannya atau apa" Sehun tahu apa yang akan dia ucapkan berisiko tinggi, tetapi Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menyukai Yifan. "Luhan yang akhirnya akan memutuskanmu dan datang ke pelukanku tanpa aku harus membuatnya bermain di belakangmu"

Dan itulah yang membuat kepalan tangan Yifan mendarat mulus di pipi Sehun.

Sehun mungkin menyesali pilihannya untuk terus memicu kemarahan Yifan, mungkin, jika bukan karena Luhan yang berlari mendekatinya sambil meneriakkan namanya dan dengan sangat khawatir menanyainya apakah dia baik-baik saja begitu Luhan sampai di dekatnya.

Semua itu tepat di depan Yifan yang memandang kejadian di depannya dengan amat sangat tidak senang.

 _Aku tidak akan mendengar namamu disebut oleh Luhan lagi, Yifan._

* * *

Luhan sedang duduk dengan lesu di bangku penonton lapangan sepak bola sekolahnya.

Ini sudah sore hari, tetapi dia benar-benar tidak ingin pulang jika mengingat kejadian hari ini.

Datang di sekolah hanya untuk melihat Yifan memukul Sehun. Diseret ke lapangan hanya untuk dituduh berselingkuh dengan Sehun oleh Yifan. Dan akhirnya memutuskan hubungan dengan Yifan dengan tidak baik-baik.

Sungguh, Luhan selalu ingin mengakhiri hubungan percintaan–yang tidak mutual–nya dengan Yifan tanpa menyakiti satu pihak.

Luhan tahu itu tidak mungkin karena dia tahu Yifan masih sangat menyukainya. Namun, Luhan yakin jika memberi pengertian baik-baik kepada Yifan bahwa dia tiba-tiba saja disadarkan bahwa dia menyukai Sehun lebih dari dia menyukai Yifan, mantan kekasihnya itu mungkin akan mengerti.

Bagaimanapun Luhan percaya ini salahnya Yifan akhirnya mengetahui lebih dahulu sebelum dia bisa mengakui –tetapi sungguh sesuka apapun Luhan pada Sehun, Luhan tidak berniat berselingkuh!

Dan ini salahnya melibatkan Sehun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Berbaring di kursi sembari menutup mata, Luhan menghembuskan napas. _Hah. Dia pasti membenciku karena melibatkannya._

"Apakah kau masih akan bersedih karena putus dengan dia?"

Luhan membuka matanya dan refleks bangkit dari berbaringnya–

 **DUK.**

–"AW!" dan kepalanya terbentur dengan sesuatu yang keras.

Dia lalu bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang mengusap dahinya yang memerah. _Ke–Kenapa dia ada di sini?!_

"Kepalamu keras, Lu" ucap Sehun, masih sambil mengusap dahinya.

Luhan masih mengedipkan mata tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Ke–Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Mencebikkan bibirnya, Sehun berdiri dan berlagak seolah dia perlu membersihkan debu dari kerah bajunya. "Aku harus memastikan calon suamiku tidak terlalu lama menangisi kandasnya hubungannya dengan mantan kekasihnya"

 _A-APA?!_

Luhan tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa selain "Ka–Kau terbentur terlalu keras, Hun" sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang merah padam. _Apa maksudnya calon suami? Aku? Calon suami Sehun?!_

"Tidak hanya terbentur terlalu keras, Lu" Sehun mengedipkan sebelah mata, membuat Luhan semakin merona. "Kita berdua sama-sama jatuh terlalu keras. Jatuh cinta~"

Luhan terpaksa menutupi wajahnya. "Ka–Kau memalukan"

Tersenyum lebar, Sehun duduk di samping Luhan sambil memeluknya erat. "Kau menyukai aku yang seperti ini"

Berusaha melepaskan Sehun, Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya. "Siapa yang bilang aku menyukaimu"

"Tenang saja, dalam hitungan detik kau akan menyukaiku dan benar-benar menyukaiku sampai kau tidak mungkin menolakku"

Tertawa, Luhan memukul Sehun pelan. "Kau percaya diri sekali"

"Aku serius. Kita harus menjadi sepasang kekasih" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Semua orang berkata seperti itu"

"Siapa itu _semua orang_?" tanya Luhan geli.

"Aku" Sehun tersenyum miring. "Karena aku adalah duniamu, maka aku adalah semua orang"

Mata Luhan menyipit dan dia memegang perutnya erat. Tertawa lepas. "Sehunnn kau benar-benar memalukan!"

Tetapi, baik Luhan dan Sehun tahu, kalau jantung mereka berdetak dengan kencang dan perasaan mereka penuh dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah.

 **End.**

* * *

Gimana melihat Sehun _clumsy_ gini? Wwwww saya jujur suka nulis Sehun yang sok-sokan tapi gagal gini. _Cute_.

Tadinya mau bikin Sehun yang punya pacar dan Luhan yang jadi sok pede, tapi kok dipikir-pikir lagi lucuan Sehun (dan supaya bisa masukin Chanbaek sih mwehehehe)

.

Inspirasi utama cerita dari Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne

Because Sehun knows Luhan like him and Sehun does want to be his boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oneshot**

 **.**

 **When I Was Your Man**

 **.**

Saat itu Luhan terlalu muda dan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa dia bukan sedang mengejar mimpinya, melainkan sedang membuangnya.

.

Happy reading!

.

Cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari sela antara tirai dan jendela menyinari orang yang masih setia menyelami alam mimpi.

Panas sang surya berhasil mengalahkan pria yang masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Membuat dia akhirnya membuka mata, menampilkan kedua iris yang indah.

Masih memandang langit-langit, tangannya dengan sendirinya bergerak ke arah sisi lain ranjang. Seakan mencari kebereadaan sesuatu di sisi yang kosong itu.

Menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, dia segera duduk dan memandang sisi yang kosong itu.

Kesedihan terpantul di iris mata rusa itu.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu. Namun, dia masih mendapati dirinya tertidur di satu sisi ranjang dan menyisakan sisi yang lain.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu. Namun, dia masih mencoba mencari kehangatan seseorang ketika dia bangun dari tidurnya.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu. Namun, Luhan masih terjebak di masa lalu.

* * *

 _"Kau benar-benar akan datang kan?"_

 _Luhan melemparkan senyuman lebarnya, mengangguk dengan semangat sebelum melesapkan diri ke dalam pelukan pria di depannya. "Tentu saja aku akan datang! Ini adalah kompetisi yang kau nanti-nanti!"_

 _Pria itu tersenyum dan mengusak surai Luhan. "Kau berjanji?"_

 _Mulai merasa terlalu nyaman dengan pelukan kekasihnya, Luhan membalas dengan gumaman. "Aku janji, Sehun. Aku akan datang sepulang kelas profesor Ahn"_

 _"Aku bahkan akan membawakan bunga untukmu" ucap Luhan sambil memandang Sehun dengan berbinar. "Lalu kita bisa pulang sambil bergandengan tangan!"_

 _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa kecil. "Aku belum tentu menang dan kau sudah menjanjikanku bunga"_

 _Luhan melepas pelukan mereka dan mengangkat bahunya. "Menang atau kalah aku yakin kau akan memberikan penampilan yang luar biasa"_

 _"Ya" Sehun memandang Luhan dengan penuh cinta. "Aku akan memberikan penampilan terbaikku karena aku tahu kau melihatnya"_

 _Rona di kedua pipi Luhan membuat Sehun mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lembut._

* * *

Pesta ulang tahun Jongin diadakan terbuka di halaman rumahnya. Semak-semak yang mengelilingi taman dihiasi lampu-lampu belukar kecil berwarna-warni.

Meja-meja yang tersedia dilapisi dengan kain putih yang menjulur sampai bersentuhan dengan rumput-rumput di bawahnya. Sedangkan di atasnya terdapat hidangan untuk para tamu yang mulai berdatangan.

Suara musik mengalun dengan tenang. Membuat mereka yang datang bisa mengobrol dengan santai.

"Aku tidak menyangka Jongin benar-benar menuruti Kyungsoo untuk membuat pesta formal. Ini tidak seru"

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengar keluhan Chanyeol. "Kau bisa merayakan sendiri dengan Jongin di klub nanti, Yeol"

"Tetap saja" Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku merasa seperti yang mengadakan pesta ini adalah bapak-bapak tua pemimpin perusahaan yang ingin sekalian mengumumkan pertunangan anaknya"

" _Well_ , kau tidak salah dengan bagian pemimpin perusahaan" Jongdae menanggapi setelah menelan potongan semangka.

Menghela napas, Chanyeol mau tidak mau mengungkapkan alasan yang sebenarnya. "Tapi Baekhyun tidak mungkin datang ke pesta membosankan seperti ini"

"Sudah kuduga itu alasanmu" balas Joonmyeon malas sambil memutar bola matanya, sebelum pergi ke arah meja yang menyediakan minuman.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala. "Dia tetap akan datang untuk Kyungsoo, kau tahu itu kan?" ucapnya yang diikuti anggukan dari Yixing.

Sebelum Chanyeol bisa membalas sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka semua. "Di sini kalian rupanya" semua orang menolehkan kepala untuk melihat Minseok yang tersenyum lebar. "Aku kira aku harus terjebak dengan Sehun selamanya"

Sehun.

Mendengar namanya saja masih membuat jantung Luhan bertalu-talu tanpa kendali.

"Oh, dia datang?" tanya Yixing tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Apa-apaan itu, Xing? Tentu saja dia datang. Dia tidak pernah melewatkan pesta" komentar Jongdae sambil melihat Yixing seakan Yixing baru saja melupakan pengetahuan umum seperti tempat pemberhentian kereta disebut stasiun.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum tertawa. "Kau pasti tertukar antara Sehun dengan Luhan, ya? Yang terlalu sibuk sampai tidak pernah ke pesta-pesta saat kuliah kan Luhan"

Luhan hanya bisa memberikan senyuman kecut yang tidak disadari oleh siapapun. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang karena Chanyeol mengingatkan akan masa lalu yang masih menghantuinya.

"Ah, kau benar" Yixing mengangguk. "Sehun suka menari di pesta"

"Yah, bagaimanapun Sehun dan Luhan memang mirip bahkan mereka–"

Kaki-kaki Luhan begitu saja membawanya pergi dari lingkaran teman-temannya. Meskipun begitu, detakan jantungnya masih tidak terkendali dan dia masih merasa sesak.

Di tengah ruangan terbuka yang dikelilingi pohon ini, Luhan merasa tidak bisa bernapas.

Padahal Luhan sudah mempersiapkan diri. Luhan bahkan sudah mempersiapkan hati untuk berjaga ketika nanti dia bertemu dengan Sehun.

Padahal Luhan sudah mempersiapkan diri. Namun, hanya mendengar Sehun dibicarakan saja jantungnya sudah nyaris keluar dan dia sudah merasa ingin menangis.

Padahal Luhan sudah mempersiapkan diri. Sayang sekali, yang ada adalah Luhan akhirnya harus berlari.

* * *

 _"Apakah kau bisa menemaniku?"_

 _Luhan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop dan buku-buku referensi yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. "Ke mana?"_

 _"Mencari udara segar. Tidakkah terus berada di ruangan dari pagi sampai malam membuatmu sesak?"_

 _Luhan masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sehun, maaf sekali, tapi kau tahu kan aku sangat sibuk? Persiapan ujian akhir dan praktek benar–"_

 _"–Benar-benar menggerogoti kesehatanmu, Lu. Kau menjadi telat makan, kau hanya belajar dan mengerjakan laporan tanpa henti" potong Sehun dengan nada tak sabar yang kentara._

 _Luhan akhirnya memandang ke arah Sehun yang berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap. Luhan dapat melihat kekasihnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan mata menusuk. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun harus semarah itu. Ini tidak seperti dia mengabaikan Sehun untuk bersenang-senang sendirian atau dengan yang lainnya. Ini demi masa depannya. Demi masa depan mereka. "Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat"_

 _Sehun menghela napas dan memijit kepalanya. "Dan aku tidak memintamu untuk berdebat"_

 _Semester ini adalah semester yang berat untuk Luhan. Dengan ujian praktek dan banyaknya laporan yang harus dia selesaikan, Luhan benar-benar dibuat lelah secara fisik maupun secara batin. Itu semua ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa dia harus terus maju. Oleh karena itu, Luhan kembali ke pada pekerjaan awalnya. "Kalau kau terus memaksa tanpa memikirkanku, itu hanya akan menimbulkan perdebatan"_

 _"Aku memikirkanmu!" Sehun mulai meninggikan suaranya. "Aku tidak memintamu datang ke kompetisiku lagi karena aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa! Apakah kau ingat kapan terakhir kita berkencan atau bersenang-senang?! Dan aku selalu tidak mempermasalahkannya karena aku paham kau sibuk! Aku paham ini demi masa depanmu! Ini mimpimu! Tapi justru karena aku memikirkanmu, karena aku memikirkan kesehatanmu, aku menjadi tidak tahan denganmu yang seperti ini dan sekarang mengajakmu mencari udara segar! Itu saja! Bagaimana caranya aku mengajakmu berdebat hanya dengan berlaku seperti ini?!"_

 _Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat selama beberapa detik sebelum menghela napas. "Sehun, aku tidak memiliki waktu untukmu jadi kau bisa memikirkan alasannya sendiri"_

 _Luhan tidak perlu menengok ke belakang untuk tahu bahwa Sehun langsung keluar dari kamar mereka._

* * *

Luhan berhenti berlari karena dia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu menjatuhkan gelas yang dia pegang.

"Ma–Maafkan aku" ucap Luhan panik melihat ke arah gelas yang menumpahkan isinya sebelum melihat ke arah orang yang dia tabrak.

Orang itu juga sedang melihatnya. "Ah, Luhan, rupanya!"

"Baek–Baekhyun?" ucap Luhan menyadari bahwa yang dia tabrak adalah temannya.

Pria ber _eyeliner_ itu langsung menepuk bahu Luhan keras. "Apa-apaan kau? Seperti melihat hantu saja! Iya, aku Baekhyun. _The one and only_ "

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Maaf"

"Lagipula kenapa kau berlari seperti sedang dikejar hantu? Malah aku yang kaget melihatmu datang ke pesta!"

 _Aku dikejar masa lalu_. "Aku hanya ingin ke toilet"

"Wah rupanya spesialis jantung ternama kita juga bisa jantungan karena ingin buang air kecil" ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian terkekeh dengan leluconnya sendiri. "Jangan lama-lama, Lu, kau tidak ingin melewatkan acara dansanya bukan? Lihat semua orang sudah mulai berkumpul"

Mengikuti arah jari Baekhyun yang menampilkan keramaian orang yang menunggu acara dansa, iris rusanya entah bagaimana menangkap pemandangan orang yang namanya saja dapat menghancurkan pertahanannya.

Orang itu sedang diapit seorang laki-laki sependek Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang manis. Mereka sedang membicarkan sesuatu, sebelum yang lebih tinggi tertawa.

Wajah tertawa itu memang selalu menggetarkan hati Luhan. Namun, getaran kali ini berbeda.

Getaran kali ini memaksa seluruh tubuh Luhan untuk ikut bergetar.

Getaran kali ini mendesak air mata untuk keluar dari iris rusa Luhan.

Getaran kali ini tidak menghangatkan hati Luhan, namun berusaha meremukkan jantungnya.

* * *

 _"Aku dengar dari Baekhyun kau datang ke pesta yang diadakan di klub kemarin?"_

 _Luhan menggigit bibirnya melihat Sehun yang dengan santai melanjutkan bacaan komiknya. "Hn"_

 _"Dan kudengar kau juga datang ke pesta lain yang diadakan oleh seseorang di luar kampus kita"_

 _Tangan Luhan mulai mengepal ketika Sehun hanya menggumam lagi._

 _"Benar-benar enak ya, hidup tanpa kesibukan sepertimu"_

 _Luhan tidak tahu apakah dia bangga dengan dirinya atau tidak setelah dia berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun dengan sindiran yang baru saja dia lontarkan. "Sejujurnya apa masalahmu?"_

 _Mengangkat bahunya, Luhan tertawa kosong. "Aku tidak memiliki masalah apa-apa. Bukankah yang bermasalah di sini, kau, Sehun?"_

 _Sehun mengabaikan komik yang dia pegang begitu saja. Mata Luhan bertemu dengan mata tajam Sehun yang menatapnya dengan dingin. "Memangnya apa masalahku?"_

 _Pria beriris rusa itu mendengus. "Pergi ke pesta-pesta mana pun tanpa sepengetahuanku"_

 _Sehun mendecih. Luhan dapat melihat tatapan meremehkan yang ditujukan untuknya. "Aku memberitahukan kepadamu pun, apa yang akan berubah? Kau tetap tidak akan menemaniku"_

 _"Hahahaha" Luhan tertawa meskipun tidak ada yang lucu dari jawaban Sehun. "Apakah hanya karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu, karena aku memang sibuk berusaha mengejar mimpi, kau lalu mau pergi ke sana ke sini semaumu tanpa memedulikan aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu?"_

 _Sehun mendengus menahan tawa. "Mengkhawatirkan? Kau selalu fokus dengan pendidikanmu. Kau bahkan tidak memedulikan kesehatanmu sendiri bagaimana caranya kau sempat memikirkanku?"_

 _Mungkin karena Luhan lelah dengan kegiatan mengejar gelar spesialisnya. Mungkin karena Luhan tertekan melihat tatapan tajam dan dingin Sehun. Mungkin karena Luhan muak terus berdebat dan bertengkar dengan Sehun. Apapun alasannya, itu membuat Luhan berdiri dengan kepalan tangan erat. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti lagi! Aku melakukan semua ini demi kita! Kau hanya tinggal memberitahuku tentang dirimu tanpa aku harus mendengarnya dari orang lain! Kenapa itu seperti sulit bagimu?!"_

 _"ITU SULIT!" jantung Luhan berhenti ketika mendengar Sehun ikut berdiri untuk membentaknya. "ITU SULIT KETIKA AKU TAHU KAU TIDAK MEMILIKI WAKTU UNTUKKU, UNTUK KITA! MASA DEPAN KITA, KATAMU?! MASA DEPAN SEPERTI APA? MASA DEPAN DI MANA KAU AKAN TERUS MENGABAIKANKU?! MASA DEPAN DI MANA KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDENGARKANKU? MASA DEPAN DI MANA KAU AKAN SELALU MARAH KETIKA AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU?!"_

 _Luhan memejamkan matanya dan membalas kemarahan Sehun dengan energi yang sama. "KALAU KAU TIDAK BISA YAKIN DENGAN MASA DEPAN KITA HANYA KARENA AKU SEDANG FOKUS MENGEJAR MIMPIKU KALAU BEGITU KAU MUNGKIN TIDAK PANTAS BERSAMAKU!"_

 _Tidak sampai sedetik Luhan langsung membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Sehun setelah dia selesai meluapkan amarahnya. Luhan dapat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang menunjukkan percampuran rasa murka dan rasa sakit._

 _"Se–"_

 _"Sudahlah Luhan" Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan kosong. Luhan seperti tidak mengenal dirinya. "Kau benar. Aku tidak pantas bersamamu"_

 _Luhan merasa selama ini dia tidak mengerti apa itu rasa sakit sesungguhnya._

 _Seluruh rasa sakit yang selama ini dia rasakan tidak pernah sesakit saat mendengar Sehun mengatakan;_

 _"Kita akhiri saja semuanya"_

* * *

Luhan tidak tahu berapa lama dia berada di sini, tetapi suasana sepi dan cahaya bulan yang menemaninya cukup untuk menenangkan jantungnya.

Pria beriris rusa itu merasa lelah. Lelah secara fisik karena pekerjaannya maupun secara psikis karena masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu, tetapi masa lalunya terus bisa mengacaukan dirinya. Membuatnya kesulitan tidur, membuatnya bangun dengan rasa hampa, membuatnya tidak bahagia meskipun mimpinya menjadi nyata.

Jika saja dia bisa memutar kembali waktu, jika saja dia mau memohon kepada Sehun untuk tidak pergi, jika saja Luhan tidak dengan bodohnya berpikir bahwa tanpa Sehun pun dia bisa mendapatkan mimpinya, maka semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Membaringkan diri di kursi panjang itu dengan niat menghentikan air matanya yang tidak berhenti, Luhan memandang sang bulan yang seperti mengasihaninya.

"Kau tahu, bulan?"

Jantung Luhan kembali berdetak kencang, rasa sedih yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya mendesak air mata untuk keluar lebih banyak.

"Aku tahu aku sangat terlambat. Aku sudah tidak bisa meminta maaf kepadanya atau memohonnya kembali kepadaku"

Satu tangan Luhan mencengkeram jas dan kemeja di bagian jantungnya.

"Memang rasanya sakit, tetapi aku sadar aku salah. Aku hanya ingin Sehun tahu..."

Ironis, bagaimana seorang spesialis jantung ternama tidak tahu bahwa dadanya bisa sesesak dan sesakit ini hanya karena kenangan lama dan luka hati yang tidak kunjung sembuh.

"Aku harap dia memberikanmu bunga setelah kau tampil, menggenggam tanganmu ketika kalian pulang bersama"

Ironis, jika mengingat bagaimana dia membuang hidup bahagia bersama Sehun –mimpinya yang sebenarnya– untuk mengejar cita-citanya menjadi spesialis jantung.

"Aku harap dia memberikan seluruh waktunya untukmu kapanpun dia bisa"

Ironis, bagaimana Sehun semakin bebas dari kenangan mereka seiring berajalannya waktu, sedang Luhan semakin dikejar dan ditekan oleh memori-memori permanen itu.

"Aku harap dia membawamu ke setiap pesta, karena kau suka menari di pesta"

Ironis, jika melihat bagaimana sekarang Luhan mengharapkan seseorang untuk menjaga dengan baik sumber kebahagiaannya yang hilang darinya.

"Aku harap dia melakukan semua yang harusnya aku lakukan ketika aku masih menjadi pemilik hatimu"

Ironis adalah bagaimana ketika mereka masih bersama, Luhan tidak bisa menunjukkan bahwa dia mencintai Sehun, dan kini ketika mereka sudah berpisah, Luhan masih tidak bisa menunjukkan bahwa dia mencintai Sehun.

 **End.**

* * *

Kenapa polanya jadi seperti sedih - nggak sedih - sedih ya?

Btw ini pokoknya kumpulan _oneshot_ jadi ngga ada rencana pasti sampai chap berapa. Pokoknya kalau denger lagu, dapet inspirasi buat nulis, ya tulis gitu

.

Inspirasi utama cerita dari When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars


	4. Chapter 4

**Oneshot**

 **.**

 **The Only Exception**

 **.**

Karena bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah pengecualian

.

Happy reading!

.

Sehun baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan para siswa dan siswi yang sudah mulai saling memperkenalkan diri dan mencoba mencari teman baru di tahun pertama mereka ini.

Tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal yang sama, Sehun mengeluarkan hembusan napas lega setelah dia berhasil duduk tanpa ada orang yang mencoba menyapanya.

Sedari kecil, Sehun adalah sosok yang menyukai kesendirian. Sejak berada di sekolah dasar, dia sudah menjaga jarak dengan siswa dan siswi yang lainnya.

Sekarang, di tingkat sekolah menengah atas ini, Sehun tidak berencana mengubah kebiasaannya. Oleh karena itu, sekarang ini dia hanya memandang ke arah pemandangan lapangan sekolah yang ditampilkan oleh jendela.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sehun menjalankan kegiatannya tanpa gangguan, tetapi suara decitan kursi yang berada di sebelahnya terpaksa membuatnya berhenti mengamati langit biru dan lapangan sekolah yang hijau. Memandang ke arah sang pelaku, Sehun mendapati seseorang bermata seperti rusa sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

Pandangan Sehun yang menyapu seluruh sudut kelas membuatnya mengerti kenapa laki-laki ini memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Seluruh bangku sudah penuh dan hanya yang berada di sebelah Sehun inilah yang tersisa.

Mata Sehun lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada laki-laki yang masih setia menampilkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Hai, aku Luhan!" laki-laki bernama Luhan itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Sedangkan yang diberi uluran tangan hanya bisa memandang tangan itu dan wajah sang pemiliknya bergantian.

Sang pemilik tangan memiringkan kepala melihat tingkah Sehun, tetapi seketika matanya menyipit senang karena berhasil menangkap deretan _hangul_ di depannya.

"Namamu Sehun, ya?" Luhan melemparkan senyuman lebarnya lagi setelah membaca _nametag_ di seragam Sehun yang masih tidak memberi ekspresi apa-apa. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, dia menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Mulai sekarang kita berteman, ya!"

Dari melihat penampilan Luhan saja, dari melihat bagaimana Luhan bersikap sejauh ini saja, Sehun tahu bahwa dia dan Luhan memandang dunia secara berbeda.

Namun, dia mendapati dirinya membalas jabatan tangan Luhan dan memberikan anggukan kepada laki-laki dengan kerlipan mata dan senyuman menyilaukan itu.

 _Hanya formalitas seperti biasanya._

* * *

Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu. Sekarang adalah jam istirahat dan Sehun berada di kelas sendirian. Anak-anak lain memutuskan untuk memenuhi perut mereka di kantin, tetapi Sehun yang membawa bekal memilih untuk menikmati kesunyian kelas.

Sejak dulu, Sehun selalu menyukai jam istirahat siang karena dia bisa merasakan bagaimana dia menjadi pemilik tunggal kelas. Sehun selalu membawa bekal supaya dia bisa tinggal di kelas yang sepi dan menenangkan.

Meskipun begitu, Sehun tahu sekarang kesepian dan ketenangan yang dia sukai ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Ini semua karena–

 **Brak!**

"Sehun! Dengar! Dengar! Hari ini mereka memberikan porsi tambahan untukku! Aku senanggggg sekali!"

–Luhan dengan segala percakapan tanpa lelahnya akan datang dan mengganggu waktu sendirinya.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang dengan bersemangat menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Sehun.

Dari plastik yang dibawanya, Luhan dengan senyuman lebar mengeluarkan kotak plastik berisi nasi, daging bulgogi, tumis sayur-sayuran, dan sekotak jus apel. "Lihat! Nasinya lebih banyak bukan?! Huwaaa, senangnya!"

Sehun memberikan senyuman tipis dan membuka kotak bekalnya. Menunjukkan omelet nasi goreng dengan sup ayam dan sekotak susu.

"Hari ini omelet nasi goreng? Uwahh, sepertinya enak, ya!" Luhan memandang bekal Sehun dengan mata berbinar. "Ayo kita makan bersama-sama!"

Sehun memakan bekalnya dalam diam. Sedangkan Luhan akan mengeluarkan suara untuk bercerita ringan setiap suapan berhasil dia telan.

"Oh, ya, Sehun" Sehun memandang ke arah Luhan yang mengeluarkan dua buah _pudding_ dari tas plastik yang tadi dibawanya dari kantin. "Aku juga mendapat ekstra _pudding_!"

Sehun memandang ke arah _pudding_ yang didekatkan kepadanya oleh Luhan. "Ini, satu untukmu, Sehun"

"Terima kasih" ucap Sehun pelan.

"Santai saja!" Luhan mengusak kepala Sehun dengan cengiran yang tak kalah lebar dari senyumannya. "Kau kan pendek, Sehun! Butuh banyak kalsium! _Pudding_ ini mengandung susu jadi kau memerlukannya!"

Sehun memandang ke arah _pudding_ nya dan ke arah Luhan yang kini menyuapkan _pudding_ ke mulutnya sendiri dengan semangat.

Sejak hari pertama bertemu, mereka selalu seperti ini. Luhan akan duduk di sebelahnya, akan mengganggunya, terus berbicara tanpa henti. Lalu ketika istirahat siang, Luhan akan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makan siangnya, memberikan Sehun makanan atau minuman ekstra yang dia dapatkan...

...dan Luhan tidak pernah lupa memberikan senyuman lebar menyilaukan tanpa lelah.

Sehun memang tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan tidak pindah tempat duduk atau makan dengan anak-anak sekelas lain yang senantiasa mengajaknya untuk makan bersama, tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan tidak memedulikan kurangnya respon dari dirinya, tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau berbagi dengan Sehun yang selalu menutup diri.

Namun, yang lebih Sehun tidak mengerti adalah sejak kapan dia menunggu Luhan untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi menanti Luhan sebelum membuka bekalnya.

Tidak mengerti alasan kenapa dia tidak merasa terganggu oleh kedatangan Luhan selama jam istirahat siang.

Bagaimana bisa Luhan dan segala celotehan tanpa lelahnya menjadi lebih nyaman daripada kesunyian dan ketenangan yang selalu menjadi favoritnya, masih menjadi pertanyaan sendiri bagi Sehun.

 _Mungkin karena Luhan adalah orang yang baik._

* * *

"Sehun, nanti datang ke latihanku, ya?" Luhan sedang berbaring memandang langit yang cerah. Angin yang terus berhembus pelan di atas atap sekolah di musim semi membuatnya mengantuk dan akhirnya menjadikan paha Sehun sebagai bantal seperti saat ini.

Sedangkan Sehun sedang memegang satu buku yang dia baca sembari memainkan surai rambut Luhan dengan tangan yang lainnya. Sehun tidak tahu kapan tepatnya, tetapi begitu sadar tangannya sudah memainkan rambut Luhan. Luhan sendiri seperti tidak mempermasalahkannya, malah wajahnya berseri-seri seperti menikmatinya.

Mereka seharusnya berada di kelas untuk mendengarkan pelajaran dari Profesor Park. Namun, guru mereka itu harus menemani suaminya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, sehingga jam ketiga kali ini kosong.

Sehun yang diam-diam keluar kelas dan menuju ke atap sekolah tahu bahwa Luhan mencoba mengikutinya tanpa dia ketahui. Hanya mengeluarkan senyuman kecil sembari menggelengkan kepala, Sehun membiarkan Luhan mengikutinya. Sama seperti biasanya sejak mereka pertama berkenalan, Sehun membiarkan Luhan mengganggu waktu sendirinya.

Sudah satu tahun berlalu. Sebuah keajaiban bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan masih bisa berteman sampai sekarang. Sehun masih tidak mengerti kenapa seseorang seperti Luhan betah berteman dengannya dan menemaninya ke mana saja, ketika Luhan memiliki banyak teman yang dengan senang hati akan membalas seluruh celotehannya dengan energi yang sama.

Sehun tahu bisik-bisik para siswa dan siswi yang menyatakan keheranan mereka akan sifat Luhan yang mau 'dekat dengan penyendiri tertutup seperti Sehun'.

Namun, begitulah kenyataannya. Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Berdua dalam jarak yang dekat.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dia baca untuk melihat Luhan yang memandangnya dengan binar terang mata rusanya. "Latihan?"

"Ya!" mata Luhan menyipit senang. "Aku memutuskan untuk ikut klub basket dan sepak bola tahun ini!"

"Bukankah tahun lalu kau bilang ingin masuk klub musik?" pertanyaan Sehun dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Luhan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya membayangkan bagaimana sibuknya Luhan nanti di tahun kedua mereka ini. "Baiklah"

"Yey!" Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya, membentuk pose menyatakan kemenangan. Sehun harus menghindarkan bukunya agar tidak terlempar oleh juluran mendadak tangan Luhan. "Kau harus menemaniku setiap latihan, ya!"

Selama satu tahun berteman dengan Luhan, Sehun menyadari, bahwa dia terlalu banyak membiarkan Luhan membuatnya merasakan pengalaman baru. Terkadang pengalaman itu mengharuskan dirinya berhadapan dengan situasi yang tidak menyenangkan baginya.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Sehun bisa membayangkan betapa ramainya lapangan basket atau sepak bola tempat Luhan berlatih. Basket dan sepak bola adalah olahraga populer. Anggota-anggota dari kedua klub itu selalu memiliki banyak penggemar. Apalagi, Luhan memang pada dasarnya sudah populer karena wajah dan sikapnya yang sama-sama dinilai menawan. Guru-guru juga menyukainya karena nilai akademiknya selalu bagus.

Sehun benci tempat dengan banyak orang. Sehun tidak menyukai suara riuh dari permainan olahraga. Namun, Sehun mendapati dirinya mengiyakan permintaan Luhan yang masih memandangnya dengan binaran yang lebih menyilaukan dari sang surya.

Entah mengapa, Sehun percaya bahwa bersama dengan Luhan selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman apapun keadaannya.

 _Karena menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan adalah hal yang menyenangkan._

* * *

Musim gugur sudah tiba. Seperti yang sudah Sehun duga, Luhan menjadi manusia yang kesibukannya mengalahkan ketua siswa sekolah mereka, Suho.

Seusai pelajaran hari Senin dan Rabu dia akan mengikuti latihan basket, di mana dia adalah pemain penting bagi klubnya. Setiap seusai pelajaran hari Selasa dan selama hari Jum'at dia akan sibuk memimpin latihan sepak bola karena dia ketua klub itu. Setiap seusai pelajaran hari Kamis dan setelah latihan sepak bola, dia akan mengikuti kegiatan klub musik. Luhan selalu pulang larut malam.

Lebih dari sering, Sehun akan menemani Luhan menjalankan kegiatannya dan pulang ketika Luhan pulang. Luhan selalu memintanya menemani dirinya dan Sehun selalu mendapati dirinya mengiyakan permintaan Luhan.

Sekarang ini, seperti janjinya, Sehun sedang menunggu Luhan untuk menyelesaikan latihan sepak bola. Mereka akan pulang bersama seperti biasanya –meskipun di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka akan berpisah karena arah rumah yang berbeda.

"Luhan- _oppa_! Tendanganmu bagus! Ahhh! Kau keren sekali" "Kyaaa! Luhan- _hyung_ tampan sekali!"

Sehun seharusnya terganggu dengan suara teriakan para penggemar Luhan dan penggemar anggota-anggota klub sepak bola yang lainnya. Namun, seperti biasa Sehun bisa mengabaikannya. Hanya dengan melihat kelincahan Luhan di lapangan, melihat Luhan meneriakkan strategi kepada teman-teman sekelompoknya, melihat Luhan melemparkan senyuman lebar khasnya ke arah Sehun setiap dia berhasil mencetak gol, Sehun bisa menganggap bahwa di sini hanya ada dia dan Luhan.

"Yak! Sampai di sini!" pelatih klub sepak bola sekaligus wasit mereka dalam permainan kali ini menghentikan permainan setelah meniup panjang peluit yang kini menggantung bagai kalung di lehernya.

Semua anggota sepak bola menghentikan permainan mereka. Termasuk Luhan. Laki-laki _pangeran sekolah_ itu melemparkan senyuman lebarnya ke arah Sehun, dengan banyaknya teriakan dari penggemarnya di belakang Sehun.

Di tengah suasana musim gugur ini, Sehun merasa hangat seperti dia yang sedang berolahraga.

 _Luhan memang memesona._

.

"Ahhh, Sehunnnn, aku lelah sekali" Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu Sehun yang kini sedang membantu Luhan mengelap keringatnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. "Hmmm. Kau benar-benar jadi lebih tinggi dariku, ya, Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Teringat bagaimana Luhan sempat tidak bisa diam selama tiga hari, terus mengulang ketidakterimaannya atas lebih tingginya Sehun darinya.

 _"Aku terus bersama denganmu! Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba saja lebih tinggi begini?! Mengakulah Sehun! Kau suntik hormon, ya?!"_

"Bahumu juga lebih lebar" Luhan mengamati Sehun yang sudah selesai mengelap keringatnya. Kini Sehun sedang membuka ikatan kecil rambut Luhan, masih dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. "Apakah kau tahu kalau kau sangat tampan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Kau terlalu lelah"

"Hey!" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arah Sehun dengan pipi menggembung. "Aku serius! Banyak dari penggemarku yang malah sibuk curi-curi pandang ke arahmu. Dan kau menerima surat cinta juga, kan? Itu karena mereka berpikir kau sangat tampan dan tipikal pangeran es negeri dongeng"

Sehun mendengus geli mendengar 'pangeran es negeri dongeng' keluar dari mulut Luhan. Dia mengusak rambut Luhan yang masih sedikit basah karena keringat. "Aku tidak memikirkannya"

Sehun tidak berbohong. Setiap membuka lokernya dan mendapati keberadaan surat cinta, Luhan yang akan heboh. Luhan juga yang akan membuka surat-surat itu saat jam istirahat siang –mengabaikan miliknya sendiri yang jauh lebih banyak. Sehun berpikir tingkah Luhan yang bersemangat karena surat cinta untuk Sehun lebih berkesan daripada surat-surat cinta itu sendiri.

"Apa..." Luhan memandang Sehun dengan serius. "...kau tidak berpikir untuk memiliki kekasih, Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Sebelum menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak"

"Begitu..." Luhan mengangguk paham, sebelum menarik tangan Sehun dan mengeluarkan senyuman lebarnya. "Ayo pulang!"

Sehun seperti enggan berjalan. Dia hanya memandang pertautan tangan mereka dan Luhan dalam diam.

Menyadari keanehan Sehun, Luhan memandang ke arahnya. "Kenapa, Sehun?"

"Apakah kau berpikir untuk memiliki kekasih?" Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

Yang Sehun dapatkan adalah cengiran lebar milik Luhan. "Kalau orang yang kusukai mau menjadi kekasihku!"

Sehun merasa angin musim gugur yang baru saja berhembus terasa lebih dingin dan genggaman tangan dari Luhan seketika tidak bisa menghangatkannya lagi. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa setiap langkah yang diambil Luhan, yang sudah mendahuluinya, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun sadar akan satu hal, bahwa dia sudah terjatuh pada apa yang dihindarinya.

 _Orang yang kau sukai? Siapa?_

* * *

Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir bagi Sehun untuk menempuh studi di jenjang SMA. Seluruh siswa dan siswi memperpanjang jam belajar mereka untuk persiapan ujian masuk universitas, sehingga sampai petang seperti ini pun, mereka masih berada di sekolah.

"Kalian akan melangkah menuju tahap selanjutnya dari kehidupan" suara profesor Park yang hendak menutup sesi belajar tambahan menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas. "Kuharap, selama berada di tahap ini, kalian mengalami banyak pengalaman berharga dan pelajaran penting untuk kalian simpan dalam memori kalian"

 _Pengalaman berharga dan pelajaran penting..._

Sehun menengok ke arah Luhan yang ternyata juga sedang memandang ke arahnya. Laki-laki dengan titel Pangeran Sekolah yang terpaksa berhenti dari semua aktivitas klubnya itu melemparkan senyuman lebar khas miliknya, sebelum kembali menghadap ke arah profesor Park.

"Kuharap kalian juga berhasil menemukan teman dekat di sini. Semoga kalian juga tidak akan lupa kepadaku"

 _Teman dekat..._

Sehun memutar kembali memori dari awal dia menapakkan kaki di SMAnya hingga sekarang ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, di tahap SMA ini dia memang mengalami banyak hal dan menyadari hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia sadari.

Dan di seluruh pengalaman dan pelajaran berharga itu ... ada Luhan.

Luhan yang membuatnya menjadi lebih bisa terbuka seperti sekarang, meskipun hanya di antara siswa-siswa yang termasuk dalam lingkaran kecil pertemanan milik mereka berdua saja.

Luhan yang meruntuhkan pertahanannya, membuatnya menjadi bisa menoleransi seluruh celotehan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama seperti bagaimana dia menoleransi celotehan Luhan, meskipun bagi Sehun suara Luhan lebih nyaman didengar daripada suara berisik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Luhan mengajaknya melakukan ini dan itu, membawanya ke sana dan ke sini, memberikannya banyak hal dari yang berupa benda sampai memori berharga.

Sayang sekali, di antara pengalaman dan pelajaran menyenangkan yang Sehun syukuri itu, Luhan juga yang mengajarkannya seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta.

Sehun tidak pernah ingin jatuh cinta. Maka dari itu, dia selalu menutup dirinya sendiri. Menjauhkan diri dari orang lain, supaya tidak merasakan ikatan yang terlalu kuat dengan mereka.

Namun, Luhan datang dan menjadi sosok yang mampu membuat Sehun melupakan kebiasaannya. Sebelum Sehun menyadari akhirnya, Luhan telah membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada lelaki bermata indah layaknya rusa itu.

Sehun mencintai Luhan, tetapi bagai pungguk merindukan bulan, Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa mencapai Luhan.

 _Ikatan yang kuat suatu saat akan rapuh juga._

* * *

"Sehun"

"Ya?"

Sehun melihat Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Salju yang menumpuk di atap sekolah di musim dingin sekarang ini sangat kontras dengan bibir merah Luhan.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah..." kedua mata Sehun menangkap gerak-gerik Luhan yang memainkan jari-jarinya, tanda bahwa Luhan sedang memiliki keraguan dan hal yang dia pikirkan saat ini. "...a–ku ingin kita bisa terus dekat meskipun kita berbeda universitas"

Sehun memang biasanya tidak memiliki emosi, tetapi dia bisa merasakan ada hawa dingin mencekam yang seakan menyelimuti jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Hawa dingin itu bukan berasal dari suhu rendah musim dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji" Sehun merasa bersalah membuat Luhan menjadi menunjukkan raut keterkejutan seperti ini. Dia juga tidak menyukai kilat kesedihan pada mata rusa Luhan yang selalu menampilkan keceriaan. Namun, bagaimanapun juga Sehun harus jujur.

Ikatan mereka sekarang ini suatu saat akan melemah. Itulah yang dialami sebuah ikatan, pelemahan, hingga akhirnya terputus begitu saja.

Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah apapun selain Luhan, Sehun menghembuskan napas. "Suatu saat kita akan semakin jauh, kita akan saling melupakan"

Sehun dapat merasakan kedua tangan Luhan yang menangkup pipinya. Kedua mata Sehun dapat menangkap senyuman kecil Luhan. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat bagaimana senyuman Luhan tidak selalu lebar. "Kita tidak akan seperti itu Sehun"

Mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke arah langit yang biru, Sehun merasa iri dengan kejernihan yang dipandangnya. Dia merasa iri karena hatinya seperti langit yang dipenuhi dengan awan mendung. "Kau tidak mengerti, Lu"

"Aku takut–" Sehun memejamkan matanya. "–jika meskipun kita berusaha keras, pada akhirnya kita akan menjadi orang asing bagi satu dengan yang lainnya"

"Percayalah Sehun" meskipun masih enggan melihat Luhan, Sehun tahu laki-laki di depannya itu sedang menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang mencoba meyakinkan. "Kita tidak akan seperti itu..."

Sehun tersenyum kecut. Membuka matanya untuk memandang Luhan dengan serius. "Orang tuaku bercerai meskipun mereka masih saling mencintai"

"Dan aku mencintaimu, Luhan" Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan yang masih berada di pipinya. "Tapi aku tahu pada akhirnya kita akan berpisah. Perpisahan di awal seperti ini dapat membantuku melupakanmu"

Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan yang menggenang. Ini pertama kali Sehun melihat Luhan meneteskan air mata karena dirinya. Lagi, Sehun tidak menyukainya dan merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat orang yang dia cintai menangis. "Maafkan a–"

"Bodoh" Sehun melihat bagaimana Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, melihat bagaimana Luhan kemudian menghapus genangan air mata dari iris rusanya. "Kalau kau memang mencintaiku–"

Iris rusa itu kemudian memandang Sehun dengan kilatan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tajam dan serius. "–percayalah padaku. Kita tidak akan seperti orang tuamu"

"Lu–"

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak sekeras mungkin. "Aku mencintaimu karena itu aku... a–aku..."

Suara Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi lirih, tetapi Sehun dapat mendengarnya. "...ingin kita terus dekat. Aku ingin kita mencobanya. Kita saling mencintai kan? Kita pasti bisa"

Sehun tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa senang mengetahui bahwa perasaannya terbalas. Sehun tidak yakin itu akan mempermudah semuanya.

Ini semua karena–

"Maaf Luhan" air muka Luhan menggelap ketika Sehun mengatakannya. Sehun merasa kehilangan cahayanya. "Aku tidak percaya pada cinta. Aku tidak percaya kita akan berbeda dari orang tuaku"

–mereka saling mencintai atau tidak, tidak mengubah kepercayaan Sehun bahwa di waktu yang akan datang mereka akan berpisah.

 _Aku takut, Luhan._

* * *

Luhan sedang membereskan gudang rumahnya. Hari ini dia mendapatkan libur kerja dari perusahaannya. Kesempatan ini dia gunakan untuk membersihkan rumah.

Selembar kertas terjatuh dari kardus yang sedang dibawanya. Terpaksa meletakkan kardus, Luhan memungut selembar kertas usang itu.

Ada deretan tulisan di sana. Tinta yang digunakan sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi kecokelatan.

 _"Ketika aku masih muda, aku melihat ayahku menangis_

 _Dia mengutuk angin yang berhembus s_ _embari mencoba menyatukan kembali hatinya yang dia remukkan_

 _Di sisi lain, Ibuku bersumpah dia tidak akan melupakan sakitnya perpisahan_

 _Pada hari itu, aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengagungkan cinta_

 _Karena cinta tidak pernah benar-benar ada_

 _._

 _Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku percaya c_ _inta tidak pernah bertahan lama_

 _Aku berpikir aku harus melewati dunia ini sendirian_

 _Tanpa melibatkan emosi apapun, a_ _ku hidup menjaga jarak_

 _Aku bersumpah bahwa aku puas dengan kesendirian_

 _Karena tidak ada sesuatu yang layak diperjuangkan hingga harus terluka_

.

 _Tetapi dia kemudian hadir di dalam hidupku_

 _Aku seharusnya terus menggenggam erat kenyataan_

 _Namun, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan apa yang di depanku pergi_

 _Tidak ketika dia selalu meninggalkan jejak untuk meyakinkanku_

 _Bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkanku_

 _Bahwa dia adalah pengecualian_

 _Dan aku harus berusaha mempercayainya_

 _-Oh Sehun_ "

Luhan tersenyum kecil membaca puisi yang ditulis oleh Sehun.

Sehun.

Meskipun Luhan tahu bahwa dia dan Sehun berbeda ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, entah kenapa Luhan tidak merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perbedaan mereka yang sangat jauh itu.

Luhan tetap merasa nyaman berbicara kepada Sehun mengenai banyak hal meskipun Sehun tidak banyak meresponnya. Itu karena Luhan tahu Sehun selalu mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Selama berteman, Luhan juga menyadari bahwa Sehun bukanlah sosok yang dingin. Sehun adalah teman yang perhatian dan selalu memperlakukan Luhan dengan sangat baik.

Hingga akhirnya, pada suatu titik dalam hidupnya Luhan disadarkan bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Dia selalu ingin berada di dekat Sehun dan merasa senang setiap Sehun menunggu kegiatannya hingga larut sore atau malam dan mereka berjalan pulang bersama.

Walau begitu, ketika Luhan menyinggung masalah surat cinta yang diterima Sehun atau menanyakan kepada Sehun pendapatnya mengenai kekasih, Luhan sadar bahwa Sehun tidak memikirkan apapun mengenai cinta. Oleh karena dia takut semuanya akan berubah jika dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sehun, Luhan akhirnya menyatakannya baru di detik-detik terakhir mereka akan berpisah.

Sayang sekali, kendati Luhan mendapati Sehun merasakan perasaan yang sama, tetapi Luhan tidak mendapati Sehun membalas perasaannya. Itu semua karena Sehun tidak percaya dengan cinta.

Kembali membaca puisi Sehun yang dimuat di koran di hari pertama kuliah mereka, Luhan memejamkan mata. "Ah, aku jadi merindukannya"

Sedang apa laki-laki itu sekarang?

"Kita terakhir berpisah pagi ini, Lu" Luhan membuka matanya, sedikit terkejut mendapati kekasihnya sedang tersenyum kecil kepadanya. "Kau mudah sekali merindukanku"

Luhan nyaris melompat untuk memeluk erat kekasihnya yang sedang mengendurkan dasinya. "Sehun! Kau sudah pulang!"

"Hm" Sehun menggumam. "Aku baru saja tiba, dan melihat gudang ini terbuka, aku menduga kau berada di sini"

"Dan kau benar! Karena libur aku membersihkan rumah kita!" Luhan mengeluarkan senyuman lebar yang tidak pernah berhenti membuat perasaan Sehun menghangat.

"Aku membawa _Chinese take out_ " Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan. "Ayo, kita makan bersama"

"Tunggu!" Luhan menunjukkan kertas yang dia temukan pada Sehun. "Lihat apa yang kutemukan"

Ekspresi tidak mengerti Sehun ketika disodorkan kertas usang oleh Luhan, perlahan berganti menjadi raut memahami setelah yang lebih tinggi menangkap gaya tulisan yang familiar berikut dengan isi kertas yang sangat dia ingat. Laki-laki itu kemudian memberikan senyuman tipis. "Puisi itu, ya"

"Iya" Luhan memandang selembar kertas usang di genggamannya dengan penuh rasa nostalgia. "Yang kau kirimkan ke koran untuk dimuat di hari pertama kita berkuliah, supaya aku terus mengingat bahwa hari itu adalah hari pertama aku tidak bisa mengganggumu di kelas"

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Meletakkan dagunya di sebelah bahu Luhan, dia ikut memandangi selembar kertas itu. Seluruh kenangan mengenai masa SMAnya dan Luhan berputar di kepalanya.

"Aku sudah benar-benar percaya sekarang" ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Luhan menggumam lembut. "Hm, syukurlah"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya untuk dapat melihat Luhan. Dia mendapati Luhan yang juga sedang memandangnya.

Tersenyum, keduanya saling memosisikan diri hingga bibir mereka dapat menyambut satu dengan yang lainnya.

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun bersyukur, bahwa di hari itu Luhan tidak menyerah. Setelah hari itu, Luhan terus menemui Sehun. Meskipun jarak apartemen mereka jauh, di waktu libur Luhan terus datang ke tempat Sehun. Terus mengunjunginya hingga malam menjelang perkuliahan. Melihat bagaimana Luhan selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk memulai apapun di antara mereka dan Luhan selalu bertahan, Sehun akhirnya merasa bahwa dia perlu percaya kepada Luhan.

Oleh karena itu, Sehun mengirimkan puisinya ke koran, mengetahui bahwa Luhan akan menemukannya karena laki-laki yang Sehun cintai itu suka membaca koran. Sehun membiarkan Luhan tahu jawabannya. Bahwa dia juga akan berusaha untuk mereka berdua.

Dan meskipun mereka beberapa kali beradu argumen, meskipun kesibukan perkuliahan di semester-semester akhir membuat mereka jarang bertemu atau berkomunikasi, Luhan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk meyakinkan Sehun bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Kelulusan Sehun dengan Luhan yang memberikan senyuman lebar dan menyilaukan di sampingnya membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan benar.

Mereka tidak akan menjadi seperti orang tua Sehun.

Karena dari awal sampai seterusnya, Luhan selalu menjadi pengecualian dari segala kebiasaan Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Sehun, tangannya menangkup wajah Luhan, kedua matanya menatap kedua iris rusa Luhan.

Dengan senyuman lebar yang paling Sehun sukai dari Luhan, orang yang menjadi pengecualian terbesar di dalam hidup Sehun itu kembali mencium Sehun. "Aku juga mencintaimu"

 _Aku percaya pada cinta karena dirimu adalah pengecualian._

 **End.**

* * *

Karena memang konsepnya _oneshot_ , maaf sekali tidak bisa memberi sekuel. Untuk sudut pandang Sehun di chapter kemarin, mau ditulis pun ceritanya mungkin akan diakhiri dengan Sehun yang berhasil menemukan pengganti Luhan.

.

Inspirasi utama cerita dari The Only Exception - Paramore


End file.
